


A Sleepover

by Mr_Pinniped



Series: Wildly Misunderstood [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Boyd just loves all of his parents, Fluff, Found Family, Getting Together, M/M, Mark and Gyro are both gay, Mild Sexual Content, One night stands that turn into a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped
Summary: Gyro and Mark wake up after a drunken one-night stand to find Boyd cooking breakfast for them in Gyro's apartment.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Gyro Gearloose, Mark Beaks & B.O.Y.D (Disney: DuckTales), Mark Beaks/Gyro Gearloose
Series: Wildly Misunderstood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Sleepover

“Gyro? Why are you in my bed?” A groggy voice cut through Gyro’s sleep. He pulled the blanket closer to his face and grumbled slightly.

“Wait. No Why am I in  _ your  _ bed?” the voice continued. Gyro opened his eyes and sat up. Mark Beaks was propped up on his elbows, peering around Gyro’s small and cluttered bedroom with confusion. 

“Good morning to you too,” Gyro muttered. He tried to sit up and stretch, but realized Mark’s leg was flung rather awkwardly over his own. They took a moment to disentangle their limbs, feathers clinging slightly with the night’s sweat.

“Damn. We really did that, didn’t we? Last night?” Mark asked.

Gyro smiled at him. “Did what? Attended a film screening and panel discussion about the life of Ada Lovebirdlace at the Duckburg museum?”

“You know what I meant.”

“Ah, how we bumped into each other over the cheese tray and you somehow thought the best way to impress me was to list every scientific inaccuracy in every Hawk Solo movie ever made?”

“Still not what I’m talking about.” 

“So you must be expressing wonderment over how I, rather inebriated at that point I might add, invited you here to watch  _ Volcanic Tsunami on Mars _ , which is generally thought of as the absolute worst space-based action disaster movie of all time.”

Mark chuckled. “And I’ve  _ still _ never seen it. Since we… well… we got a bit distracted.” He ran a hand over Gyro’s bare chest. 

“Perhaps next time we can actually watch the film. If… if you want there to be a next time.” Gyro’s cheeks reddened and he stared fixedly at the ceiling.

Mark said nothing, but leaned over to kiss Gyro. The clung to each other for a moment, then Mark fell back onto his pillow and groaned. “I’d be happier about the possibility of a ‘next time’ if I didn’t feel like there’s a tiny man banging on the inside of my skull with a plastic shovel.” 

“We did consume an irresponsible amount of alcohol last night.” Gyro leaned over and began rifling through the bedside drawer. 

“Worth it, though!”

“How so?”

“You  _ never _ would have admitted you liked me without it.” Mark rolled over and grinned cheekily at Gyro.

“In a world with infinite possibilities, it seems unlikely that I would  _ never _ have confessed my physical attraction towards you. Perhaps, if given time for sufficient courtship and--”

“Pfft. This isn’t 1850, honey. I’m not leaving my calling card with your butler. In the modern world, you meet a hottie at a party, you chat him up, you have a few drinks, and you take him to bed. Bah-da-bing, bah-da-boom!” 

“We didn’t meet at the party- we in fact met some time ago.”

“Details,” Mark waved a flippant arm in the air, then sat up, tentatively. He swayed for a moment, then collapsed back down onto the pillows. “Ok. You’re right. Drank too much.” He flung an arm over his eyes, blocking out the bright sunlight that flooded the room as Gyro pressed a button and the blinds spun open. 

Mark felt the mattress shift under him as Gyro stood up and crossed the room. Moments later, the chicken returned, pressing a glass of water and a small pill into Mark’s hands. “Hangover cure.” 

Mark sat up and swallowed the pill as Gyro bent down to pick up Mark’s clothes, which were still strewn haphazardly across the floor. “Works pretty much instantly, though the side effects are a bit unpredictable.” He stood up again, catching sight of Mark. “ Though I’ve never seen it do  _ that _ before.”

“Gyro! What did you  _ do? _ ”. Mark’s entire body was covered in bright green and purple stripes, except for his eyes, which had gone from their usual soft yellow to a rather startling shade of pink. Mark grabbed his pants from Gyro, who was making a very poor attempt at hiding his laughter, and fished his phone out of the pocket, appraising his appearance in the selfie-camera. 

“Don’t worry, it should wear off in less than ten minutes.” 

“It better. Sure, this will definitely get me some reblogs,” Mark made a face at the camera and snapped a photo. “And it’s a fun way to freak out my mother, but not really compatible with my personal brand.” He paused, and sniffed the air. “Is it also a side effect of your little hangover cure that everything suddenly smells like pancakes?” 

Gyro paused and sniffed as well. “No.” Somehow, in the haze of waking up, he hadn’t noticed it, but there was definitely some soft noises coming from the apartment kitchen. 

“You have a breakfast-making robot or something?”.

“Yeah, but I generally leave everything powered down until--” Gyro stared at the door. “Oh blatherskite. It’s Saturday.” He bolted out the door. Mark stared for a moment, then shrugged and wandered into the bathroom. 

Gyro, meanwhile, was greeted with a cheery wave and a “Good morning, Dr. Gearloose!” from the small, parrot-shaped android that was hovering a few feet above the tiled floor and wielding a spatula over Gyro’s stove. 

“Boyd! Sorry I didn’t come down to let you in. I forgot what day of the week it was! Did Edwin or Angelina drop you off?”

“No, my Mother and Father gave me permission to fly myself over today. And I know the security code on all your locks. I looked through your bedroom door with my infrared scanners and saw you were still asleep. So I thought I’d make myself useful before you woke up.” 

Gyro looked around. It was only just past nine in the morning- Boyd couldn’t have been here for too long, unless the Drake family woke up remarkably early on Saturdays. And yet the apartment’s kitchen was definitely cleaner than it had been in a long time. 

His skin felt suddenly hot and the feathers on his face and neck stood up at odd angles as he realized the implications of something Boyd had said. “Wait. You infrared scanned my bedroom?”

“Yes. That’s why I’m making pancakes. Pancakes are the best breakfast to have after a sleepover.”

“A… a sleepover. Right.”

“I hope Mr. Beaks likes them. He’s kind of a picky eater.”

Gyro chuckled and nodded, then stopped and looked quizzically at Boyd. 

“Wait… how did you know it was Mark Beaks? Your infrared camera shouldn’t have high enough resolution to see who it was. Not through the door?”

“No, the scan only showed two organic adults. But I saw four of his devices on the network when I connected to your wifi.”

“Ah.”

The bedroom door opened and Mark, now fully dressed and his feathers returned to their usual blue-gray color, entered the kitchen

“Mr. Beaks!” Boyd dropped the spatula he was holding and ran over to hug him.

“Boyd?” Mark picked up the android and stared blankly at him. “Do you live with Gyro now?”

“No. I only come over on Saturdays.”

“During the week he stays at the Drake’s mansion- it’s closer to school, he’s their legal heir, and I work late most nights anyway. But we spend some time together on weekends.”

“But it was fun when you were my dad, too, Mr. Beaks! I’m ever so glad to find out that you and Dr. Gearloose are such good friends!” 

“Are we?” Mark glanced at Gyro over Boyd’s shoulder.

Gyro nodded fiercely, then fixed Mark with a pleading gaze as he spoke slowly and pointedly, “Yes. That’s why I invited you over for a  _ sleepover _ .” 

Mark’s eyes darted from Boyd, to Gyro, to the bedroom door. There was a fleeting moment of panic on his face, but he regained his composure in an instant. “Right. We wanted to watch bad movies and have a sleepover. But…” His eyes continued to dart around the room as he avoided Boyd’s earnest gaze. “But we were so  _ tired _ that we fell asleep before we watched the movie.” He set Boyd back down and pulled his hoodie tighter around himself. 

_ Thank you _ . Gyro mouthed at Mark as Boyd returned to the stove and scooped the pancakes onto a plate. Mark located the switch that turned on Gyro’s rather elaborate countertop coffee-maker, all springs and brass knobs and little spinning wheels, while Gyro dug through the refrigerator, emerging with a multi-colored bottle with five little levers on the side. “Syrups- blueberry, strawberry, maple, coconut, and peach.” He pointed to each lever, then served himself a few pancakes and topped them with a dollop of syrup each.

Boyd vacuumed up one pancake, and there was a whirring sound as his high-efficiency caloric conversion incinerator started up. “What movie were you going to watch?” he asked.

“One with really terrible science. What was it called, Gyro?”

“ _ Volcanic Tsunami On Mars. _ ”

Boyd’s eyes turned several shades brighter with excitement. “That’s one of my favorites! There are so many violations of the laws of physics!” he chirped, then he turned towards Mark. “We never went to the movies when you were my dad. We should all watch it together!

“Why not? I’ve got nowhere else to be today. C’mere, kiddo!” Mark scooped up Boyd and sat down on the sofa, placing the little android on his knee.

“Yay! Volcano tsunami time!” Boyd chattered happily, and Mark outstretched an arm towards Gyro. 

“Get in here, G!”

Gyro stood over them for a moment, heart fluttering and hands fidgeting. Of course, if he and Mark were going to continue having carnal relations, it would only be a matter of time before this happened- he knew that Boyd still spoke fondly of his time with Mr. Beaks, and Mark seemed equally smitten with the robotic boy. Still, this scenario- spending a lazy Saturday watching movies together, almost like… like a  _ family _ , felt considerably more intimate than anything he and Mark had done the previous night. On the other hand, he thought as he curled up against Mark’s side, allowing his head to rest on the parrot’s shoulder as Boyd settled himself between them, he couldn’t possibly think of a better outcome. 


End file.
